Triumvirate
by Esm3rald
Summary: Eleanor Potter has been imprisoned in Nurmengard for the past eight years, after having killed Voldemort. Now, with Grindelwald's help and a particular spell, she's ready to get her revenge on the ones who used her all her life. It's a spell able to modify her reality as she wants it to. And what she wants is having the two most powerful dark wizards that ever lived at her side.


**I know, I know, I should not begin a new story but this idea couldn't leave me alone.**

**This story is inspired a little by 'The Count of Montecristo' by Alexandre Dumas. I always wanted to do a 'revenge' fic and I always wanted to do a story with a young Gellert Grindelwald so here I am. **

**This story is a Tom/FemHarry/Grindelwald. The story won't be a love triangle but a threesome. Grindelwald, Tom and FemHarry will be lovers besides being the rulers of the Wizarding World - eventually.**

**This story is set during the 'Harry Potter years' so 1980's-90's. **

**The prologue refers to some events different from the books. The events of the books stayed pretty much the same with the exception of the seventh book, the only differences are these ones:**

**- Voldemort disarmed Dumbledore at the Ministry during fifth year, becoming the Master of the Elder Wand.**

**- Dumbledore faked his death at the end of the sixth year.**

**- Voldemort didn't kill Grindelwald.**

**- FemHarry actually applied herself to her studies and studied on her own to have a chance to kill Voldemort.**

**I really hope you like my idea! Please read and review!**

**Prologue**

_Nurmengard Prison - 31st October 2006_

"Do you really think I can do this? The amount of magic is going to require is...unimaginable" She looked at his mentor, the man that had given her the strength to go on in the last eight years.

"Yes, I think you can" There was not a hint of doubt in his cerulean blue eyes. Gellert had always believed in her, even when she had lost faith in herself. "You have your extraordinary powers. And you've absorbed Voldemort's magic when you killed him. Besides, you will soon have my magic too".

"No!" She protested immediately. "You are not going to die just to give me what I want. I won't allow it"

"I'm dying anyway darling and there's nothing you or I can do to stop it" She looked at the most powerful and feared Dark Lord besides Voldemort and noticed something that she had avoided noticing before. Gellert looked tired, haggard, like all his strength and power was abandoning him, little by little. He was right, he was dying.

The idea of losing him was excruciating. He was all she had left.

"I love you Gellert" She whispered, not able to hold back the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"I love you too darling" He said with a gentle smile. "Oh, if only I were a hundred years younger. I was a really handsome fellow when I was younger" he said with a wink and she couldn't keep herself from laughing.

"You are still handsome Gellert" She said with a smile, before becoming serious once again. "If this work you and I will have the same age" She said with a little awe in her voice.

"Yes. You, me and Tom Riddle" His voice was void of emotions but she felt the sudden urge to justify herself.

"I...I don't know why I want him back. I just feel like I have to..."

"You lived with a shard of his soul for sixteen years. He's a part of you"

"Yeah, maybe he is. Me and Tom have always been so...similar. I want to know him as he was, before becoming 'Lord Voldemort', when he was the charming and charismatic young man I met during my second year" Gellert nodded at her in understanding but she spoke before he could add anything "But I want you with me too. I can't stand the idea of losing you Gellert"

"I know"

"Am I selfish? For wanting both of you?" She asked in a small voice.

"Maybe you are. But it doesn't matter. You deserve to get anything that you want. And trust me, me and Tom are lucky, that we both mean so much to you". She smiled at him but she was still scared.

"I can't believe such a spell exists in the first place" She said then, going back to the topic that began their conversation.

"If there's the intent, then there's the spell that matches this intent. Nothing is impossible when it comes to magic".

"Yes, but an actual 'warping-reality' spell? It seems too much like sci-fiction".

"Sci-what?" Gellert asked confused.

"Muggle stuff" She answered, with a wave of her hand, like to chase away a fly.

"You need to take my magic now darling" Gellert said then "I won't maintain my strength for much longer"

She nodded, trying to appear strong but Gellert could see right through her like always "Come here darling" He said, from the bed where he was lying. She came closer to him and put her head on his stomach, feeling his hand caressing her hair. "Everything will be alright. Remember why you are doing this..."

"I know...this is the only way. To have you back, to have Tom back. To win the war, to change the world. To have my revenge..." She finished, her eyes cold as stone now.

"Yes. If you do this, the three of us will be at the pinnacle of our powers and nobody will be able to stop us. Not even Albus..."

"Don't say that name in my presence" Her voice was as hard as stone "If I'm here is because of him. Everything that has happened in my life has been because of him. He made my life a living hell"

"I know. But if you do this, you will be able to beat him. And best thing of all, we'll have the Wizarding World that we have always wanted, completely separated by muggles and without stupid prejudices against dark magic".

A new resolve took possession of her. Gellert was right. His death would only be a temporary one. With the spell she was about to do, he would come back, young and powerful and with friends just as powerful as him: herself and Tom.

She took a deep breath before taking his hands in hers. She shared one last, long look with him but she didn't utter the 'goodbye' that wanted to spill from her lips. This was not a real goodbye. They would see each other again.

She closed her eyes and felt the powerful waves of his Gellert's magic reaching out to her. She pushed her magic forward and then, once her magic had touched his, she started to pull, sucking all the magic from Grindelwald's body like a vacuum cleaner sucked dust.

It was an ability she had realized to possess when she had become the Master of Death, when she had beaten Voldemort in a duel and took the Elder Wand away from him. Unfortunately he had escaped before she had been able to kill him. The second time he had not been so lucky and with the help of the Elder Wand, she had sucked all the magic from him until he had died - a wizard could not survive without magic.

And that was the reason why she had been imprisoned in Nurmengard for the last eight years since Voldemort had destroyed Azkaban as soon as the Wizarding World at large had found out about his return - after having freed every single death eater that had been locked up there of course.

She could feel Gellert's life leaving his body with his magic but she knew she couldn't stop. She needed Grindelwald's magic for the spell or everything would be for nothing.

Finally, finally, even when the last amount of magic had been sucked out of him, Gellert stopped breathing, his mesmerizing eyes locked with hers. She freed her hands from his and closed his eyes. She kissed his lips chastely and then left his cell through the tunnel he had created that connected his cell with hers.

This was the moment. She needed to do the spell now. Now that the guards would be distracted because of Gellert's death.

She didn't lose any time in cutting her wrists with a rock, letting her blood flow freely, forming a circle around her. She draw with her finger, first the symbol that represented her - her scar - in front of her, using her blood. Then Gellert's - the symbol of the Hallows - on her right and then Tom's - a snake - on her left.

She closed her eyes and concentrated exactly on what she wanted to achieve, visualizing it with as many details as possible.

_1986. Wool Orphanage. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Gellert Grindelwald. Herself. 6 years old. Doing magic together._

She replayed this scene in her mind, over and over again. Then finally, when she felt that her strength was leaving her because of all the blood she was losing, she released all the magic she had inside her body - her magic, Voldemort's magic, Grindelwald's magic - creating an explosion so powerful that she was sure the entire prison had felt it.

Then she felt no more, blacking out completely, her heart stopping.


End file.
